


Barge In

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Office sex. Elizabeth really likes the risk of getting caught.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Comments: 26
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, can't remember if this was a prompt or just a conversation.

“Are you sure about this, Babe?” Henry chuckled as he carried on kissing his wife. “I’ve been through here enough to know your private office is actually a pretty high-traffic piece of real estate.”

“It’ll be fine, Henry. Everyone is busy.” She backed up, tugging him by his tie as she pulled him to the couch. “No one has any reason to come in here any time soon.”

“If you’re sure.” He grinned against her cheek, allowing himself to be walked into place. He watched her drop back, lounging rather provocatively with one foot on the cushion, knee in the air. In pants, it would have been overly casual perhaps, but Elizabeth was in a skirt.

“I am sure.” She curled a finger, beckoning him down.

Henry wasn’t a man who argued with his wife, especially in matters of sex. Crawling over her, he covered her body, letting his right hand find its way up her skirt until he was stroking her through her panties. “Is this what you wanted?”

He watched her eyes flutter shut as her chin lifted. “Oh, Henry.” She shifted under his hand and then tugged the sides of her skirt up, allowing her legs to shift just a little further apart. It wasn’t much, but it was enough and he leaned flush along her body, kissing her soundly while his fingers worked their magic.

He lost himself in her response to him; the way she gasped and that breathy little moan when she was getting close. She tossed her head back and so he showered her throat with kisses, working her higher with his thumb. “God, you’re so wet.”

“Faster.” The single word slipped out as she bit down on her lip, he loved that look on her face. It was innocent and needy and he never could resist obliging when she did it.

Twirling his thumb again, he added a small measure more pressure as well. He could feel as the muscles in her body began to tense. He caught her lips in another kiss to swallow down the sound as she started to come-

“Holy shit!”

Henry froze. He didn’t dare move a single muscle. He was, thankfully, fully clothed and, blessedly, entirely covering Elizabeth’s body but still… He was knuckles deep in her, his hand under her skirt, touching her most intimate areas and her muscles still fluttered uncontrollably around him.

And a member of her staff was standing in the room.

Breathing hard, he watched as Elizabeth pulled her face back only a fraction of an inch as her mind raced to catch up to the sudden change. And perhaps place the voice. He stared as she stared back at him, straight in his eyes, as she spoke.

“Matt. Please leave and shut the door again.”

Henry was impressed with how even and calm her voice sounded.

There was a pause and then sputtering as it sounded like the young speechwriter’s brain seemed to come online again. “Yes, yes, yes! Of course! S-sorry, Ma’am! S-sorry, Doctor McCord!” The door slammed shut.

Her body began to shake under him and it took a moment to realize she was laughing. He started to pull away, but she stopped him. “Oh, no. We’re finishing this.” She canted her hips up against the hand still in her. “Finish me off, Doctor.”

She bit her lower lip again and Henry knew he was toast.

=MS=

Henry sat on the bed waiting. When Elizabeth wandered into their bedroom, he grinned. “So, how was work exactly?”

She blushed but grinned. “You mean, aside from the fact Matt wouldn’t look at me the rest of the day?” She shrugged one shoulder, ducking her chin to it and teasing her lower lip between her teeth again. “It was okay.”

“We really owe him an apology.”

“I’m pretty certain he never wants it brought up again. And anyway, he didn’t actually see anything.”

When she finally crossed the room, he tugged her down and rolled them over. “Except now he knows what you sound like when you’re about to come.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “And now I know that you have a kink for risky office sex. You were wet for it before someone walked in on us, but when he took us by surprise? Don’t think I didn’t feel how you responded to that.” He kissed her again.

When he pulled back, her lip was back between her teeth. “Think it’ll work again?”


	2. Chapter 2

Henry had managed to convince Elizabeth that they really shouldn’t risk it again for weeks. She’s given him every manipulative, coy thing she had to get him to cave, but he’d held strong. Held strong until he’d caught a glimpse of her slipping that lace bra on that morning before getting the rest of the way dressed. When she’d caught him staring from the bedroom, she’d smirked.

He knew what that smirk meant. She never, ever, wore that bra without the matching underwear.

God, he loved those on her.

He really wished she didn’t know that.

Now it was late in the day and he was seated in her desk chair staring up at her. Her blouse was unbuttoned to where it was still tucked into her now unbuttoned pants. She was knelt over his lap, knees by his hips as she braced herself on the back of the chair.

He listened to her gasp and moan as he sucked and teased her nipples through the lace. One hand was on her ass, holding her shifting hips as still as he could muster, while the other curved around her side. He could smell how turned on she was getting.

Henry thought he heard something and started to pull away, but one of her hands buried itself in his hair, holding him against her chest.

There was the pop of a latch and then several rushed steps. “Ma’am, I- I’m so sorry!” The rushed steps fled, and the door slammed shut.

In his arms, his wife practically melted. “Touch me, Henry.”

He didn’t argue with her. He figured she’d apologize to Daisy later.


	3. Chapter 3

“So.” Elizabeth crawled up the bed, giving him a conspiratorial look. “You know, it’s been a while…”

He didn’t have to ask. It’d been two months since the poor Daisy incident, and he could see Elizabeth was tired of his evasion. “No.”

“Hen-ry! Come on!” She wheedled.

He tugged her close. “Babe-” He chuckled. “I get it that you really enjoy office sex, but we can’t keep doing this.”

“We could take bets on who will be next and what their reaction will be.” She grinned cheekily.

“Are you serious? That’s… horrible.”

“And maybe a little exciting?” He heard the hop in her voice.

He sighed. “Babe…”

“We have Jay, Blake and Nadine left.”

“You can’t plan it. It doesn’t work that way.” He was disturbed at how close that sounded to him agreeing to this crazy idea.

“I can try.” She shrugged.

“Blake ever walks in on us, I’m pretty sure it’ll kill him.” He frowned. “I ever walked in on my parents getting it on as an adult, I would’ve prayed for death… I would’ve prayed for it as a kid too.”

“You never walked in on your parents?”

“No. Did you?”

She shrugged again. “I think it’s one of those things that’s bound to happen eventually.”

He drew a deep breath and blew it out, thinking to himself that he gave in way too often and too easily to her. “Fine. I will hear out your guesses, but I’m not making any of my own.”

He wasn’t sure if what she spelled out shocked or horrified him. Either way, it seemed rather insightful.


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe you won’t even do anything in my office anymore!” She laughed as he tried to shove her jacket off her body. They were tucked in her private bathroom, the door shut and locked for good measure.

“I heard what you said that night. I can’t trust you not to concoct something.” He smirked as he said it. He had agreed to fooling around the office in the month since that night, but the longer they went without being caught, the bolder she was getting and they were rocketing to full blown sex and he didn’t really want to be spotted naked.

Freeing her from her dress, he shoved it down her body and pressed her against the door. Her hands were busy undressing him so he worked on sucking a spot at the curve of her neck.

“Jesus, Henry.” She squirmed and writhed against him. Her hand wrapped around him and he pulled her close as she guided him home.

In the tiny room, he found it easy to block out the worries and risks beyond the door he had her pressed against. He was a man who loved his wife, what was to be ashamed of about that?

Her left leg lifted and he caught it with his arm, opening her up and allowing him to drive deeper. She cried out and he ate it up. It ended too soon for his liking, but then, it always did. He preferred the nights when he could spend hours on her body. They were both panting as he carefully pulled away.

Henry was just about to suggest finding other ways to enjoy one another, when a sound, a voice, carried through the heavy wood.

“Ma’am. When you are done, the ambassador will be here in about fifteen minutes.”

He watched Elizabeth’s eyes widen a moment. “Thanks, Jay! I’ll be right out!”

There was a pregnant pause. “Right.”

When it sounded like the coast was clear, she burst into giggles.

“We are slowly destroying your staff.”

“Relax. No one has actually seen a thing. And it’s not like they don’t know we’re married.”

“Still…”


	5. Chapter 5

It was past dark. The only reason he’d even agreed to such a drastic next stage in their office sexcapades was because the floor had been empty when he’d strolled through. He’d even done a lap to be certain every office, every desk, was dark.

He wouldn’t have agreed to this otherwise.

Now? Now Henry was on his knees in front of Elizabeth’s desk, back to the door. His wife was perched on the desk, leaned back on her elbows as her knees were spread as wide as she could manage. Her skirt was shoved up around her waist and her underwear were in his pocket, just in case.

He was eating her out, listening to the wonderful sounds she made, feeling the way her muscles flexed under his hands. If he glanced up, he knew he’d see the way her chest would shift and heave as she willed her body to hold off against the impending wave of her orgasm.

She let out a stuttered gasp and he found himself surprised she was that close already, but rolled with it. Some nights she was just easier to tip over.

A fresh pulse of juices flooded his way and he looked up, always eager to see her enjoying his ministrations. Her head was tossed to the side, her chest rising and falling in short, eager bursts, but her eyes were fixed beyond him instead of at him. Chalking it up to her kink for this office, he doubled down, bringing her to a screaming conclusion.

Standing, he kissed his way across her stomach before straightening and working his pants loose, pushing them down just enough to line himself up.

Her eyes finally met his. “Please, Henry.”

He didn’t question it, nor the way her eyes kept drifting away. She was totally responsive, so he didn’t worry about it. Finally, she came again, loudly, and he with her.

She collapsed back finally, gasping for breath. “Holy shit.”

“That was amazing.”

“She watched.”

“What?” He didn’t understand.

“I don’t know where she came from, I saw her leave. But she was there with her coat on and she… she watched.” Her eyes finally met his.

“Who?”

“Nadine.”

Righting his clothes, he twisted to see the now-ajar door. “What?”

Elizabeth pushed up again. “I swear, Henry.” She swallowed, trying to catch her breath. “She just stood there and… oh my god.”

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing…” She worked to right her own clothing. “I promise.”

Henry backed up, allowing her to climb off the desk and move to collect her things. “Elizabeth…”

She shook her head. “I just realized… I never replaced this desk when I took the job.”

“So? What’s that go to do with anything?”

He watched her frown. “Nadine and my predecessor were having an affair.”

“What?”

She nodded. “I need to talk to her.” She started to move out of the room, but he caught her by the arm, seeing the worried look on her face.

“Maybe… Wait until you don’t smell like sex?”

“Right.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Don’t worry.” She giggled into her ear. “We have an hour before anyone else turns up.”

“Okay.” He didn’t really want to argue. Not that he had been doing a good job of it up to now. He was sitting on Elizabeth’s sofa, his pants around his thighs as she began to ride him. She’d worn his favorite dress that day and it hadn’t taken much convincing to find himself here. He groaned as her walls fluttered. “God, Babe.”

“That’s it.” She pulled him into another kiss, rocking her hips to keep him moving deep inside her.

It was early, much earlier than they usually were ever up and working. He loved when they got to have lazy, morning sex.

He gripped her hips, rocking her just a bit harder, driving himself just a bit deeper. One of her hands moved between them, circling her clit and edging her closer to the edge as he felt her walls begin to tremble. It would be any moment now that she’d tumble over the edge.

Something in the back of his brain told him there were footfalls on the carpet in the waiting area, but his lizard brain pushed the thought away quickly, focused on being one with his wife.

The soft click of the latch barely registered at all. The overly cheery, highly caffeinated “Good morning, Ma’am. I was surprised to see you were in bef-” Slammed him back into the here and now and with a gasp, he held Elizabeth tight to him. There was no mistaking what they had been doing, though. No way to salvage this.

Swallowing hard, he risked cracking his eyes open.

Standing frozen in the middle of the office, eyes squeezed shut and one hand thrown over them for good measure, stood his wife’s poor assistant.

“Blake-”

“Please don’t speak!” He spluttered and stuttered before seeming to finally figure out how to make his legs work again and flee the room, slamming the door shut.

The room sat quiet for a full minute before Elizabeth sat up straight and stared at him, a strained look on her face.

“What?” He whispered it.

She made a small gasp. “I’m so close, Henry. I’m so close it didn’t just fade away.” Her voice dropped. “I have to come. I need it.”

Moving one hand, he covered her fingers with his, rolling her clit, slowly at first and then a bit faster until the next gasp was the start of her trembling, finally tipping over the edge.

=MS=

Strolled through the waiting area, he slowly approached the desk visible around the corner. The younger man sitting at it twitched as if he’d started to look up, but then decided against it.

“Blake…”

“Please. Don’t.” He shook his head. “I want to just pretend this was some horrid nightmare. Some vivid, horrid nightmare. And I want to leave it that way. I never want to talk about it.”

Henry sighed. “Okay.” He took three strides and stopped, turning back. “I’m sorry.”

Turning and finishing the walk to the elevator, Henry slowly realized that this was the first time he truly felt bad for having gone along with Elizabeth’s whims.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you nuts?” He kept his voice low. “May I remind you that Blake still won’t look at me and it feels like Nadine won’t stop? And the other three, they just smirk. This has gotten out of control.”

She shrugged, a smirk of her own. “But they all know to knock now.”

“Elizabeth.” He ground it out. “We can’t keep doing this!”

“Fine.” It sounded like she was relenting, but he knew it was never that easy. “One last blowjob, you in my chair, and then I give it up.”

“One last... what?” It felt like he was short circuiting.

Her smirk grew. “Blowjob. My chair.”

His eyes cut to said chair almost of their own volition. “Okay. Yeah, I can handle that.” And her staff did know to not waltz in anymore.

Almost instantly, his pants and boxers were around his ankles and her blonde hair was brushing his thighs as she began working him over. He rocked into her mouth. He loved that she was good at this. He sank into the sensation that he missed all the warning signs that something was about to ruin his moment. He should have expected by now that it wouldn’t, he wouldn’t, get off without a hitch.

His eyes finally started to roll back. “God, Babe…” He felt the pressure pool low and then the way his balls drew up. He was right there. Blessed release was rushing home, no stopping it now.

“You want to tell me why-!” The voice was sharp, angry, and then instantly silent, but Henry barely noticed any of it. There was another voice, softer but also angry and then clicking of a latch.

Working to catch his breath, Henry helped his wife to her feet.

“Good?” She asked him.

“Wonderful.” Together they cleaned up and then she crossed to open the door as he took a seat on the couch to finish their lunch.

A minute later, Blake stepped in, the biggest grin on his face Henry had ever seen and willingly looking at them again.

“What’s up Blake?” He chuckled as he asked.

Impossibly, Blake’s grin grew even larger. “I just wanted to say I have forgiven and forgotten the little incident from a few weeks ago and will adjust my previous behavior.”

Elizabeth, still mid-bite beside him. “Why’s that?”

“Oh, you must’ve been too busy to notice…” Henry’s heart sank as Blake continued. “Russell Jackson just stopped by demanding to speak with you.” The wide grin turned conspiratorial. “I don’t believe he’ll be doing that ever again.”

“Wait…” She looked round. “Russell just saw us…” She waved at the desk, flaming red.

Now he wore a smirk. “Really? That’s what it took to embarrass you? It’s not like he could actually see anything, you were blocked by the desk.”

Henry ducked his head as his wife spluttered. “YOU saw…” She waved again.

“I was trying to stop him. I suspect your way was more efficient in curbing that annoying habit.” He turned on his heel and left, closing the door behind him.

“Oh. My. God.” She sank back.

When he started laughing, she joined in. “Well, I suppose one good thing came from all this?”

“Maybe.” She agreed. “But meetings for a while are going to suck.”


End file.
